Memoirs of the Exile
by OldSmoke
Summary: Spoilers for KOTOR2's ending. One shot. The Exile records his feelings on Kreia and leaves a warning for the galaxy...


_Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Darth Lucas, not me._

Forty days and forty nights it has been since I cast down the Force witch Darth Kreia and still the feelings of euphoria have yet to leave me still. Not even single-handily murdering each and every member of the Jedi Council can compare to this feelingraging through the course of my black soul. It supasses anything you can imagine, your greatest accomplish and your gravest of failures combined.

Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Garn Jacus, former General of Darth Revan, master of the Dark Side of the Force and the man they call the Exile. At this moment I am writing from my private chambers aboard the Ebon Hawk. We are heading towards the Outer Rim and it will not be long before my companions (the ones who made the wise decision to accept the Dark Side, anyway. The ones who refused, I am grieved to report, are no longer with us.) and I leave the limits of inhabited space. I am recording my feelings both to address something that has been troubling me recently and to leave a message to the peoples of the galaxy.

I shall begin by musing overmy recallingsof an old woman who journeyed with me by the name of Kreia.Though she is dead, the memory ofDarth Kreia refuses to leave me, not for reasons of sentimentality, but rather, it is the odd personal philosophy she followed that I remember most vividly. As I recall, she followed neither the Light nor Dark sides of the Force, something I did not understand then and still do not. The Force is a binary. All Jedi follow one half or the other. Yet that is not what baffled me most about the old woman. My memory is not as good as I would like, but I recall her spouting some mumbo-jumbo about using me to 'destroy' the Force. Pah! The very idea even now makes me snort. Nonsense and rubbish. The Force is eternal, invincible. It can no more be hurt than you can pluck the stars from the night sky.

Ah, but it matters not, for her foolish theory was forever disproven by my defeat of her at Malachor V. Is it not so unreasonable to assume that if her outlandish ideas about the force were correcr, then it would have been I who was thrown into the core of that wretched grave-planet? Indeed, it was there that Darth Kreia witnessed the true power of the Dark Side, and her deceitful ways could withstand it not.

Ahhh, The Dark Side. Read well, gentle reader, when I tell you that the Dark Side of the Force is stronger than the Light Side. How else do you account for theinnumerable Light Jedi slain by my lightsaber? Yesss…I think of how good the Dark Side has been to me. It restores me when I am drained, it strengthens me when I am weak and it comforts me when I despair. I have committed many deeds that others would call foul and despicable, but a selfish man I am not. I wish to share these things with the entire galaxy. I therefore entreat you, gentle reader, to accept within your heart the teachings of the Dark Side. Not only will you enjoy the benefits I have just described, but it will be the only way to survive when I return from my journey. You see, somewhere out beyond the reaches of known space is a man who wears the mantle of Dark Lord, a title I intend to claim for myself. His name is Darth Revan. Once I have spilled the blood of my former master, I shall return and rule as something no previous Sith has ever dared dreamed: Dark Overlord of the Galaxy. Only followers of the Dark Side will be spared. The choice lies with you, reader: Convert and save a place for yourself in the coming New Order, or die a death without glory.

The hour grows late, and I have said all I have had to say. Remember well these words of mine, and perhaps someday you will rememberwhen you first heard the announcement of the shifting of history by these hands of mine. You have been warned!

Signed,

The Exile, Garn Jacus

_Author's note: To all the haters who don't believe me when I say that the Dark Side is stronger: George Lucas said so himself in the Attack of the Clones DVD commentary. _


End file.
